


Let Them Eat Cake

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a happy birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Jared's 25th birthday.

In honor of Jared's birthday...

***June 30th, 2007**

They are sitting in Jared’s living room watching an old basketball game on ESPN Classics, drinking beer and eating leftover pizza. “Hey, what do ya want for the big 2-5?”, Jensen asks out of the blue.

Bringing his fourth bottle of beer to his mouth, Jared responds with, “Just you, naked on my bed and maybe some cake. Yeah, cake would be real good.”

They don’t speak about this again.

***July 19th, 2007**

Coming back from getting his morning coffee, Jared slowly walks towards his bedroom and he notices flickering lights. He walks into the room and an array of candles are placed around the room. He stops when he looks at his bed. To his surprise, Jensen is naked, except for a strategically placed shiny, red bow, tied around his hardening cock. Speechless, Jared continues to stare.

Finally breaking the silence, Jensen says, “This is what you wanted birthday boy, so c’mon over here and get your gift, then we can have cake.” Moving closer to the bed, Jared sees there is a cake with white icing on top of his night stand.

Laying down next to Jensen, Jared whispers in between kisses to Jensen’s neck while his hand is moving downward, “Maybe we can have cake _while_ I’m unwrapping my present”.

“That could be arranged.” Jensen reaches over and swipes his finger through the cake’s frosting and brings the finger to Jared’s lips.

“So far, Jensen, this has been the best birthday ever and this is including when I turned thirteen and I got to second base with Emily Lacke,” Jared says before opening his mouth for his sweet treat that he is so eagerly waiting to lick off of Jensen. His eyes find Jensen’s while he begins to slowly suck on his finger.

“This is only the beginning,” Jensen says with a slight moan to his words. “Strip.”

Jared immediately begins to unbutton his shirt.

The End  
(I would like to point out that I made up the name Emily Lacke - I combined the 5 letters in Ackles/Padalecki that were the same and rearranged them. So, if there really is an Emily Lacke, ~~you're a very lucky, lucky girl~~ this is in no way about you. :))  



End file.
